


Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat

by RenReiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: -Как же мало нужно девушке, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливой.- усмехается Себастьян и наклоняется к ней.





	Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> March 2009.

-П-простите, я...я не специально! Я...ч-честно не ожидала, что т-тут коврик…

Жгучий румянец стыда заливает лицо. Несуразные круглые очки, за которыми она привыкла скрываться от мира,запотели, и сквозь мутные стёкла видно неясные фигуры друзей, которые сейчас наверняка ей сочувствуют.  
Она видит маленькую фигурку хозяина: тот снисходительно молчит. Нет, он вряд ли будет ругать её - уж слишком прочно за ней укрепилась репутация нерадивой дурочки.  
Она видит...нет, кожей чувствует насмешливый взгляд прищуренных алых глаз. Руки мнут передник платья - разве могла бы она кому-нибудь признаться, что обладатель этих глаз и есть причина того, что на полу красуются осколки дорогого китайского фарфора?  
Причина её больных снов. О таких снах дрожащей рукой пишут в дневнике, а потом убирают его подальше, потому что стыдятся своих мыслей. Как бы она хотела, чтобы сон стал явью хоть на мгновение!..  
На глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и она чувствует липкий комок, подступивший к горлу. В такие моменты она рада, что на ней эти дурацкие очки. Расплакаться на глазах у всех стало бы финальным аккордом в её судьбе - глупой фальшивой песенке про слабачку-служанку, которая безответно влюбилась в недосягаемого для неё человека.

Человека ли? Он слишком идеален для того, чтобы быть человеком. Чертовски красив и дьявольски обаятелен... Многие девушки бы отдали всё, чтобы он хоть на миг обратил на них внимание. Но кажется, что все его мысли лишь о господине. Быть может, она нерадива, но крайне наблюдательна. И она давно уже замечает, что хозяину не нужно приказывать - Он знает все наперед. Лёгкий поворот головы, незаметный кивок, приоткрытые губы, с которых ещё не успели сорваться слова - Он уже спешит выполнять распоряжения юного господина.  
Дьявольская власть этого ребёнка приводит почти в священный ужас.

-Вам стоит быть аккуратнее, Мейрин.-голос, от которого внутри что-то сжимается, звучит ласково и учтиво. Таким голосом разговаривают с безнадежно-больными детьми и умалишенными. –Смотрите, пожалуйста, под ноги, когда в следующий раз будете заниматься сервировкой стола.

-Х-хорошо.- ей хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

-Остаток дня можете использовать по своему усмотрению.-пронзительный алый взгляд заставляет краснеть до корней волос - не то от обиды, не то от злости на свою неуклюжесть - ей просто не хватает воздуха, когда он так на неё смотрит.- Я бы советовал провести его на свежем воздухе.

"Подальше от дома, где ты можешь что-нибудь разбить, так?"-горько подсказывает внутренний голос.

-С-слушаюсь, господин Себастьян.-опустив голову, она выходит из столовой, ощущая на себе взгляды оставшихся. Перешагнув порог, Мейрин бежит в уборную, где открывает кран с холодной водой. Сняв очки, склоняется над раковиной и бросает себе в лицо горсть холодных капель. Прикосновение воды отрезвляет и успокаивает. Она начинает умываться ещё старательнее, закрыв глаза и уплывая от реальности.

Поднимая глаза, она смотрит в зеркало и видит девушку с волосами цвета розового Траминера. Румянец ещё не до конца сошел с бледных щёк, а глаза цвета тёмного шоколада глядят с печальной тоской. Но, с водружением нелепых очков на переносицу, этот образ быстро сменяет другой - привычный, неброский. Безликий.  
Она приглаживает мокрые волосы, тело колотит мелкая, почти незаметная дрожь - то ли от холода, то ли ещё от чего. Глубоко вздохнув, она выходит из уборной и бредет по коридору, едва переставляя ноги.

-Все бы отдала хоть за один поцелуй!-само собой срывается с губ, и она утыкается лицом в накрахмаленный черный фрак. А рука в белой перчатке словно мягко ловит слова, не давая им ускользнуть в пустоту.

-Неужели абсолютно всё?-насмешливо спрашивают рубины глаз.

-Да...-шепотом отвечают широко раскрытые гессониты.

Он понимает её без слов. Изящный жест - и в его руках появляется отточенное черное перо. Она не успевает и глазом моргнуть, как палец пронизывает резкой болью, а окрашенный алым кончик пера с лёгким скрипом скользит по бумаге, выводя замысловатые завитки непонятных знаков.

-Как же мало нужно девушке, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливой.- усмехается Себастьян и наклоняется к ней.

Стук её собственного сердца отдается в висках раскатами грома вперемешку с мелодией старой карусели, огни которой вспыхивают перед глазами. Кажется, такой восторг она испытывала в детстве: когда тебя несёт навстречу неизвестности, ликование растворяется в потоках ветра, а разноцветные бабочки-мысли рвутся из глубин души.  
Она закрывает глаза, и наслаждение захлестывает её с головой. Самые яркие мгновения жизни проносятся перед ней - яркими фейерверками карнавалов, на которых она никогда не бывала, сладкими нотами французских мадригалов, которые она никогда не слышала, теплом любящего сердца, которое она никогда не знала.  
На губах остаётся лёгкий привкус вина, корицы, счастливой опустошенности и горечи. Она стоит, не двигаясь, боясь спугнуть это чувство. Глаза ещё подёрнуты сладким маревом забытья.  
Несколько секунд он смотрит на Мейрин, а затем проводит перед её глазами рукой. Словно очнувшись, она рассеяно смотрит на него.

-Простите! Я шла за постельным бельём в прачечную и...кажется задремала! Простите!-низко поклонившись, она убегает.

Спокойно и равнодушно он смотрит ей вслед.

"Ты задерживаешься!"-недовольный голос яростным колокольчиком звучит в голове.

-Простите, господин, сию минуту буду.

Ему действительно нужно меньше минуты - чтоб оказаться там, где находится его господин. Меньше секунды - чтобы преклонить колено и припасть губами к маленькой изящной руке Дьявольского дворянина.

-Ты можешь развлекаться как хочешь, но не забывай о том, кому служишь. Я не люблю ждать, ты ведь знаешь.-разбивают тишину ледяные нотки - в голосе и во взгляде.

-Разумеется, мой Господин.-он кланяется, чтоб стереть с губ жестокую ухмылку-Я не забуду.


End file.
